fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian Pretty Cure!
Olympian Pretty Cure! (オリンピアプリキュア！''Orinpia Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation and the twentieth instalment in Izumi Todo's ''Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 1, 2023, succeeding Go! Fairy Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' main motifs are goddesses, magic and friendship. Synopsis * Olympian Pretty Cure! episodes Most girls are normal, and they don't worry about the small things. Not us. We can do things that others can't. We know things that others don't. But we can't remember them. We don't who we are or where we come from. That's why we collect the Oracle Gems, and when they are all collected, only then will we know everything. But we need to find the Oracle Gems before the god of war finds them and gains ultimate power to become king of the gods. But first, we need to unlock our powers and fight back. We are Pretty Cure. We are goddesses! Join Aira, Mayumi and Nori as they collect the Oracle Gems and remember who they once were. Characters Pretty Cure * Kaminazuki Aira (神無月あいら Kaminazuki Aira)/ Cure Amour (キュアアムール Kyua Amūru) - Aira is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Megamigahama Middle School. She is the most popular girl at school and is extremely beautiful. She is great at athletics, but doesn't do well in academics. She has a knack for fashion and her hobby is giving out beauty tips. After meeting Kirara and Yurara, Aira becomes Cure Amour, the goddess of love. * Kamiya Mayumi (神谷麻弓 Kamiya Mayumi)/ Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyua Runa) - Mayumi is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Megamigahama Middle School. She is the best athlete in the school, and is serious and contained, barely ever smiling or talking back before she befriended anyone. Despite this, she is not exactly unfriendly. After meeting Kirara and Yurara, Mayumi becomes Cure Luna, the goddess of the moon. * Kanzaki Nori (神崎法 Kanzaki Nori)/ Cure Belle (キュアベル Kyua Beru) - Nori is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Megamigahama Middle School. She is the best student in the class, and always gets the best grades. She also quite calm and patient, and takes everything quite seriously. She is also the Student Council President. After meeting Kirara and Yurara, Nori becomes Cure Belle, the goddess of wisdom. Mascots * Kirara (きらら Kirara) - She is Yurara's twin sister, and is the more energetic of the duo. She is quite cheerful, and tends to rush head-first into things. She can also be a bit absent-minded. * Yurara (ゆらら Yurara) - He is Kirara's twin brother, and is the more sophisticated of the duo. He is calm and polite, and is responsible and serious. He acts as the adviser for the Cures. Villains * Ares (アレス Aresu) - The god of war who turned from his fellow Olympians in order to become the king. He is a god shrouded in mystery. * Nemesis (ネメシス Nemeshisu) - The goddess of revenge, and is second-in-command. Her personality is currently unknown. * Three Furies (三怒り San ikari) are the goddesses of vengeance and serve as Ares' subordinates. They have the power to turn things into Akunoseishins. ** Alecto (アレックト Arekkuto) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is short-tempered, and finds pleasure in messing with other people's feelings using her beauty. ** Megaera (メガエラー Megaerā) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is sadistic and merciless, and finds pleasure in seeing other people suffer. ** Tisiphone (ティシホネ Tisihone) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is shy and quiet, but secretly hides a calculating side to her. She finds pleasure in seeing other people fail. * Akunoseishin (悪の精神 Akunoseishin) - The series' main monsters. They are created when a Fury uses their dark magic to turn a person into an Akunoseishin. Minor Characters Items * Goddess Necklace (ゴデスネックレス Godesu Nekkuresu) - The Cures' main transformation device. They are in the Cures' respective theme colours, and have their godly symbols on it. The transformation phrase is "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Goddess Change!". * Oracle Gem (オラクルジェム Orakuru Jemu) - The series’ main collectible items. When they are all collected, a single wish will be granted. Locations * Megamigahama (女神ヶ浜 Megamigahama) - The main setting of the series. * Megamigahama Middle School (女神ヶ浜中学校 Megamigahama chūgakkō) - The school that the Cures attend. * Mount Olympus (オリュンポス山 Oryunposu yama) - The world where Kirara and Yurara come from. Trivia * This is the first season to be based on mythology, namely Greek mythology. * This is the second season to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the first season where the entire transformations and attacks of the Cures are in CGI. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Olympian Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile Previews/Leaks Official Desktop Wallpapers Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Olympian Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries